Choices
by woodster93
Summary: Set around Fault and especially the fight in the corridor, I felt so much more could have happened in this scene when they argued. So this is a little one shot of what I would have liked to happen. Thanks to Ragdolly for the cover.


"Get in!" he snapped through the open window of the car.

Olivia kept on walking ignoring him.

"I said get in," he said as crawled along the road beside her, trying not to let the anger show in his voice.

"What for?" she asked turning towards the car.

Elliot sighed. "We need to talk."

"Oh I think you have said everything you needed to say. I got the message quite clear," she told him as she turned and began walking away again at a brisk pace.

"Fuck!" he snapped before screeching away from the side walk and past her.

"Prick," she mumbled as she watched the car disappear around the corner. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked down at it as she walked. She had loads of missed calls from Elliot and text messages. She rounded the corner and began deleting the messages without even reading them. "He can go to hell," she said to herself her eyes fixed on the small screen.

She felt a tight grip on her arm and screamed out snapping her head to see who had grabbed her.

"I said to get in the damn car!" Elliot snapped as he threw her into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut running around to his side and climbing in.

Olivia pushed herself up and quickly reached down for her phone that she had dropped wanting to get out the car quickly. Before she had the chance to Elliot jumped in and locked the doors.

"Open the damn doors Stabler!" she yelled as Elliot pulled out into the traffic.

"I don't think so, we need to talk."

"Like hell we do, now stop this car and let me out you fucking prick," she said glaring over at him.

Elliot kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"I swear to god Elliot you better stop this car and let me out."

"You're not going anywhere until we talk."

"Talk, what the hell is there to talk about, you made everything real clear over the last twenty four hours. Now pull the car over and let me the hell out."

Olivia glared at him as Elliot glanced at her from across the car.

"I tell you….." he said his voice breaking slightly. "I tell you that you and the job are all I have left after one of the shittiest cases we have ever had…and…And an hour later you ask for a new partner, what kind of fucked up shit is that?"

Olivia swallowed hard her eyes staying fixed on him. "Cragen told you."

Elliot shook his head. "I was outside the office, I came to look for you and I heard you. What were you going to do Olivia just leave without telling me, after everything that happened in the cribs you were just going to run and shut me out without even talking about it."

"I shut you out, that's fucking rich; you couldn't wait to get away from me faster enough after you…..after you…."

Elliot looked over at her waiting for her to finish.

"Go on Liv say it."

"….After you fucked me against the wall in the cribs!" she snapped glaring at him.

"Screw you Liv," he growled as he put his foot down and sped away from city. "I tried to talk to you."

 **18 hours earlier**

 **Elliot stormed out the interview room followed quickly by Olivia.**

" **Have you got something to me?" she asked him as she followed him down the corridor. "Cause if you do let's hear it."**

 **Elliot stopped and turned around to face her thinking before spoke.**

" **Why didn't you shot Gitano?"**

" **He was using the child as a shield," she answered him.**

" **How could you let him get so close?"**

 **Olivia couldn't believe he was being like this. Ever since earlier that day in the bus station he had barely said two words to her, even when she tried to comfort him after Gitano killed Ryan he had brushed her aside. He cut her off every chance he could in the interview room without letting her ask one question.**

" **There were innocent civilians around; I couldn't get off a shot."**

" **Well he got close to you and Ryan's dead," he said glaring at her.**

 **She couldn't believe he had actually said that to her, that he was blaming her for the boy's death.**

" **So this is my fault?" she asked him as he turned to walk away, and she tried her best to hold back the tears.**

" **I can't be doin this anymore," he said angrily. "I can't be looking over my shoulder making sure your okay," he told her as people started to gather in the corridor watching the two of them.**

 **Olivia saw red when the words left his mouth. She told him to go after Ryan. She hadn't called to him to come to her, that had been his choice.**

" **You son of Bitch," she yelled after him following him down the corridor as he stopped and turned to face her. "You know that's not true."**

 **Elliot turned and moved towards her she could see the anger in his face.**

" **I need to know you can do your job and not wait for me to come to the rescue!" he yelled stepping up to her.**

" **You fucking prick!" she yelled back. Elliot felt her fist connect with the side of his face as his head spun to the side and he staggered backwards. "I never asked for you fucking help!"**

 **Elliot tasted blood in his mouth as he glared at her and stepped forward as he licked his split lip.**

" **That's enough!" yelled Cragen stepping between them as the squared up to each other, both of them breathing hard. Everybody else in the corridor was silent.**

" **Fuck you," she told him before turning away from him and shaking her hand that she had hit him with.**

 **Elliot went to follow her but Cragen stopped him.**

" **You need to cool off," he told him. Elliot went to ignore him and go after Olivia. "I said cool off, go for a walk, that's an order," Cragen told him.**

 **Elliot watched Olivia disappear around the corner.**

" **I said walk it off," warned Cragen. Elliot looked at him and then around the corridor at everyone staring at him.**

" **Shit," he mumbled before turning around and pushing through people heading for the stairs.**

" **Get back to work!" Cragen ordered everyone and they all quickly disappeared talking amongst themselves. "Jesus Christ," he said to himself rubbing his hand over his face and letting out a deep breath before heading back to his office.**

 **Elliot slammed through the door at the top of the stairs and onto the roof. He grabbed hold of the rail with both hands and dropped his head forward as he tried to catch his breath and calm down.**

" **FUCK!" he screamed as he gripped the rail hard his knuckles turning white. He tasted blood in his mouth again and spat it out onto the floor.**

 **Images of Olivia lying on the bus station floor holding her neck flooded through his head. He shook his head almost violently trying to get rid of them as he took deep breaths. She could have died today, if that slash had been a little deeper. She shouldn't have let him get that close to her, what the hell was she thinking.**

" **Screw this," he said to himself pushing away from the railing and heading back towards the door and back towards Olivia. They needed to sort this out.**

 **Olivia paced back and forwards between the beds in the cribs.**

" **Fucking prick," she said to herself as she neared her locker kicking it. "Like I need him to friggin rescue me, the arrogant bastard."**

 **She spun around as the door to the cribs opened and a saw Fin stood there.**

" **What!" she snapped.**

" **Thought I would just see if you were okay and bring you this," he said holding out an ice pack for her.**

" **Do I look okay?"**

" **Well you probably look a whole lot better than Stabler's face," he said handing her the pack of ice.**

 **Olivia took it and put it on her hand.**

" **You want to talk?" he asked her.**

 **She shook her head. "I just need to be left alone," she told him. Fin nodded and stepped back towards the door.**

" **I will be downstairs if you need me," he said walking out the door and letting it close behind him.**

 **Olivia sighed and dropped her head against her locker as she held the ice pack to her knuckles and hissed as the pain shot up her arm. She heard the door open and sighed.**

" **I told you I didn't want to talk," she said without turning around.**

" **I don't really give a shit what you want," said Elliot from behind her.**

 **Olivia spun around as Elliot stepped into the cribs and let the door close behind him.**

" **Go away Elliot," she said glaring at him.**

" **No way, not until we sort this out," he said walking towards her.**

" **There is nothing to sort out, you made yourself quite clear downstairs and in front of everyone, now if you're not going to fuck off and leave me alone then I will," she told him as she pushed past him. She stopped walking but didn't turn around. "And if I'm that much of a burden to you Stabler, then get yourself another partner," he said walking towards the door.**

 **Elliot stared after her biting on his lower lip. He moved quickly after her just as she got to the door and started to open it. He slammed his hand against the door closing it.**

" **What the hell!" she snapped as she tried to open the door, but Elliot was too strong for her. "Move," she ordered him.**

" **No," he said his voice almost a whisper in her ear as his body caged hers against the door. Olivia breathed hard as she tried to calm herself down.**

" **Back the hell up," she said turning around and pushing both her hands against his chest. Elliot stepped back slightly.**

" **You could have died today," he said glaring at her.**

" **Well I didn't so stop being so damn dramatic."**

" **You could have died today because you were off your game, you were to damn slow to react," he told her anger in his voice, as she just stood and glared at him.**

" **You bastard…."**

" **And because of that, he got away and… and…."**

" **And what!" she yelled in his face. "Come on say it," she said pushing against his chest. "Just fucking say it!" she screamed.**

" **He killed Ryan!" he yelled back. "I went to you and he killed Ryan. That boy is dead because you couldn't do your fucking job."**

 **He didn't even see Olivia move as her fist connected with his face again and he staggered back.**

" **Fuck you" she yelled. "Just fuck you," she said a little quieter as she raised her arm to hit him again but Elliot grabbed hold of it and pushed her back against the door slamming her back against it.**

" **No fuck you," he growled as his mouth collided with hers and he kissed her hard. She could taste his blood on her lips as his mouth forced hers open and his tongue found hers. She tried to push him away, but he had her pinned against the door and he was too strong for her. "Fuck you," he breathed against her lips as he pulled back slightly. "Just…. Fuck you Benson," he said again before kissing her hard. This time she didn't try and fight him as she kissed him back just as hard.**

 **He grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it up over head as he broke from the kiss breathing hard and threw it on the floor before his hands grabbed the belt on her trousers. He felt Olivia's hands going to his belt pulling it loose and undoing his trousers as Elliot pushed her trousers down and she kicked them and her shoes off as Elliot's hand slipped inside her lace panties.**

 **She moaned as his fingers slipped through her slick warm folds as she released his cock from his shorts and began to stroke him roughly, just as two of his fingers pushed inside her.**

" **Shit," she groaned as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and his fingers pushed into her roughly.**

" **Fuck this," he mumbled against her neck as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed hold of her panties and ripped them from her. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up opening her up to him. He pulled her hand from his cock and took hold of it himself and lined himself up with her slick opening. He looked her in the eyes as he pushed into her making her gasp.**

" **Jesus," he moaned as her hot tight velvet walls clamped around him. He lifted her other leg up as he pulled out and thrust into her hard and fast over and over. He had dreamt about this moment so many times but each time it had been slow and gentle, not like this, but right now he didn't care. He needed her, he needed this.**

 **Olivia wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into him through his shirt as he fucked into hard and fast, not holding back as he fucked her hard against the door and she prayed nobody could hear them or would try to come in. She moved her hips with each of his thrusts as she tried to get him deeper inside her.**

 **Elliot pushed his hand between them and rubbed her clit needing her to come before he did.**

" **Come on," he panted. "Come for me…..Fucking come."**

 **Olivia dropped her head back against the as her body began to tremble. It had been so long for her since she had been with anyone, that she thought she was going to come the moment he plunged into her. She gripped him tighter as her body began to convulse and she gripped his cock hard with her inner walls making it almost impossible for him to penetrate her as she came.**

 **Elliot felt her body shaking and she gripped his cock hard as he thrust few more times before he came deep inside her his cock throbbing as he emptied himself.**

 **They both stilled gasping for breath neither of them speaking.**

 **Elliot lifted his head from her shoulder and his eyes were level with the bandage on her neck. He lifted his hand from between them and gently pulled at the bandage removing it carefully.**

 **Olivia kept her eyes closed and her head tipped back as she felt him pulling the dressing off the cut. She jumped slightly when she felt his lips press against it and he kissed the cut gently.**

" **I could have lost you," he whispered just as one of their phones began to ring.**

 **Olivia unwrapped her legs from around his waist and put her feet down and Elliot slid out from her. She moved past him without a word and picked up her trousers and top from the floor. Elliot pulled his phone from his pocket just as it stopped ringing and saw Cragen's name.**

 **He turned around and saw Olivia walking towards the showers.**

" **Liv," he said as she got to the doorway, they needed to talk about what had just happened. Before she could answer his phone rang again. He sighed as he answered and she disappeared through the door and he heard it lock behind her.**

" **Stabler," he sighed into the phone.**

" **Warner needs to see you down at the lab, do you think you and partner can manage to work together?" Cragen asked him.**

 **Elliot looked towards the closed door.**

" **Yeah," he said trying to sound positive.**

" **Well find her and get down there," he said hanging up.**

 **Elliot pushed his cock back inside his shorts and done up his trousers as he walked towards the door. He knocked gently.**

" **Warner needs to see us," he said through the closed door.**

" **I will meet you at the car," she told him.**

" **Liv….we…."**

" **Damn it El! Just go!" she snapped. Elliot glared at the door.**

" **Fine," he snapped back before he turned around and stormed out the cribs slamming the door behind him.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia stared out the window watching the flakes of snow fall as she thought back to the cribs. Elliot had wanted to talk to her but she had cut him off completely and they never had a chance to talk after that.

"Is that all it was to you?" he asked her. "A quick fuck against the wall."

"It's…. it's what we both needed at the time, we were both angry and….."

"Is that why your leaving me?"

She went back to looking out the window.

"No," she told him.

"So why? For god's sake talk to me. At least tell me what I did that was so wrong, that you had to ask Cragen for a new partner?" he asked her his voice getting louder. "We have argued before," he said to her, even though he knew this fight was nothing like the others.

"Are you fucking serious right now," she shouted back turning to face him. "You really don't know why I asked for a new partner."

"Look I didn't mean what I said at the station alright. I was pissed off at the case; I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Jesus Christ Elliot it wasn't what you said at the station, it wasn't because we fucked it out in the cribs…"

"So what the hell was it?" he yelled.

"You told me to fucking shoot you, you sonofabitch. You told me take your life and then you tell me we can't be partners anymore, your words Elliot, not mine. So that's why I asked for a new Partner," she shouted at him as tears rolled down her face.

Elliot pulled the car to the side of the road and slammed the brakes on skidding to a halt. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he stared straight ahead.

"I….. I didn't…..I didn't mean it like that," he stuttered quietly.

"No Elliot you made yourself quite clear," she snapped back, before pulling the handle on the door and opening it. "You didn't want me as a partner anymore and that's what you got," she said climbing out the car and slamming the door shut.

She looked down at her phone. "Shit," she mumbled when she saw she had no signal. She looked up and down the road into the darkness, as she done up her coat and pulled her hat on. She looked in the car; Elliot hadn't moved his hands still gripped the steering wheel as he stared ahead.

"Fuck you," she said out loud as she began to walk back down the road towards the city.

Olivia's words swam around in his head "You didn't want me as a partner anymore; you didn't want me as a partner anymore". He wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, before climbing out the car. He looked around into the darkness.

"Liv!" he called out as he looked around frantically. "Olivia!" he yelled again, but got no answer. "Shit!" he cursed as he got in the car and put it in gear. He quickly turned it around and drove back towards town.

Olivia heard him calling her name as she walked through the darkness and snow at a brisk pace. A few seconds later she heard the car door slam, she knew he would come straight after her. She was lit up in the headlights as the car came around the corner.

"Get in the car Olivia," he said as he pulled up beside her.

She carried on walking ignoring him.

"Get in the car; you're going to freeze out there."

"I'm not your problem anymore," she told him as she picked up her pace. Elliot shot forward and slammed the brakes on before climbing out the car and blocking her path.

"I told you we needed to talk and that's what we are going to do."

"There is nothing left to say."

"Like hell there isn't."

She pushed past him and started walking again.

"I was scared," he shouted after her. "I saw you lying on the floor of that bus station holding your neck and I was scared I had lost you." He let out a shaky breath as she stopped walking but kept her back to him. "In that moment I didn't care about anything else but you. Not Gitano, not Ryan not Rebecca. The thought of not having you in my life anymore scared the hell out of me and I didn't know how to handle it… How to handle the feelings I was having, so I ….. I blamed you. I blamed you for making me go to you instead of Ryan."

He started walking slowly towards her.

"But it wasn't your fault Liv. I needed to know you were okay and even knowing what I do now, if it happened again I would still go to you first."

Olivia began to shake as she heard his voice right behind her.

"I will always choose you, just like you chose me in that warehouse."

"But you said we couldn't choose each other over the job again. You said we couldn't be partners because we put each other first."

"And I was so wrong Liv. As soon as I walked away from you I knew I had fucked up again. I walked back to the station knowing you would be there so I could apologise for everything I had said and done and to try and make it up to you… And that's when I heard you in Cragen's office asking for a new partner."

He heard her sniff and saw her lift her hand to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. He put his hands gently on her hips and closed that final bit of distance between them and dropped his head forward resting against the back of her head. She didn't try and move away so he took that as a good sign. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried again, knowing the next words out of his mouth were either going to break them completely or fix the mess he had made.

"I love you Liv, I have fallen in love with my Partner and I don't know how to handle it," he whispered. "But I can't lose you, I can't…" his voice broke then as the tears he had been holding back finally rolled down his cheeks. "I can't do this without you. I need you."

They stood silently in the dark as the snow fell softly around them taking in everything that had been said and what had happened over the last 24 hours.

Olivia felt her heart beating so hard in her chest as she digested what he had said. She let out a shaky breath and was about to speak just as a car came around the bend the lights blinding them, just before the blue lights flashed and the siren beeped.

"Shit," said Olivia as Elliot stood up straight and dropped his hands from her hips and quickly wiped the tears from his face.

"Everything okay here?" asked the patrolman as he got out the car his partner watching from his seat.

"Yeah everything is fine," said Elliot.

"You got car trouble?" the officer asked them not moving.

"No it's fine," said Olivia smiling and the officer just nodded, still not trusting them. "We were just about to leave," she told him.

"Do you have any ID?" he asked them.

"Erm, yeah of course," said Olivia. "It's in my inside pocket."

"Take it out slowly," he ordered her his hand going to the gun on his hip

Olivia nodded and heard Elliot sigh. "He is only doing his job El," she said as she slowly took out her ID card and opened it showing the patrol officer her badge. "Detective Benson," she told him. "16th precinct."

The officer stepped forward and checked her ID.

"And ….." he said nodding towards Elliot.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "This is… This is my partner Detective Stabler," she smiled. "And he was just taking me home."

The officer looked between the two of them still not convinced.

"You're a little out of your way," he said.

"Yeah, just finished a tough case and we needed some time out the city."

The officer nodded.

"So if there is nothing else we will get going," she said her eyes still fixed on Elliot. "It's a little cold out here now."

"Sure," he said. "Drive carefully the roads are getting bad now."

"We will, thank you," she smiled at him and he nodded and turned walking back to his patrol car and climbing in.

Olivia went to walk back to their car and Elliot grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Liv," he said pulling her hand and turning her to face him. "What you just said to him."

"Cragen told me he would give me the weekend before he put in my transfer papers, so technically you are still my partner."

"Is that all I am?" he asked her his fingers linking with hers.

"Well that depends," she said smiling at him.

"On what?"

"On how you make it up to me, for being a complete prick the last couple of days."

"Ooooh I think I can think of some ways," he smirked glad that things had lightened up between them even though they still had a lot to talk about.

"And you can start," she told him as she grabbed hold of the front of his coat. "By giving me the full version of what happened in the crib," she whispered as she pulled him towards her. "And not just a quick fuck against the door."

Elliot swallowed hard at her words and nodded. "Ooh I think I can definitely manage that," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "But before we go anywhere I need to do this," he said as his mouth covered hers and he kissed her softly, nothing like the way he kissed her in the cribs.

Olivia felt herself becoming all hot despite the snow that was falling around them and her legs turned to jelly as he continued to kiss her. They finally broke apart needing to breath.

"I should have just done that in the hospital," he breathed against her lips and he felt her smile against his lips before kissing him again.

The patrol officer sat in car watching the two of them. "Partners my ass," he chuckled making the man next to him laugh.

"Yeah, you ever try that with me after a hard case and I will kick you in the nuts."

They both laughed as they slowly drove past Elliot and Olivia and blasted the siren making them jump apart.

"Come on lets go," he grinned at her and they headed to the car, just as they were about to get in Olivia stopped.

"Oh El, one more thing," she said to him across the roof of the car.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"I love you to Partner," she smiled before climbing into the car.


End file.
